


we weren't meant to end this way

by speaknow



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: AU of season four, Erin dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speaknow/pseuds/speaknow
Summary: erin gets into a car accident, that leaves her life hanging in the balance. au of season four.





	we weren't meant to end this way

**Author's Note:**

> so someone was talking about erin dying at the end of season four, and this fanfic was born, i'm sorry if i make you cry.

we weren't meant to end this way

summary: erin gets into a car accident, that leaves her life hanging in the balance. au of season four. 

xxx

Erin Lindsay was stopped at a traffic light, she looked at her left hand, that was on the steering wheel and admired her engagement ring that was on her finger. Her and Jay only got engaged the night before. 

xxx

Jay and Erin, were at Molly's, needing a drink after the day that they had. The case was brutal, a man was shot, and his daughter found him dead on the floor. The worst part of it all was that the mother of the little girl died, exactly a year ago. Therefore, the little girl had to go into the foster care system. 

"God, cases like these, make me wish I could drink." Erin said. She was referring to her being almost nine months pregnant. She was due any day now, and really shouldn't of been at the bar, but the two of them carpooled to work that morning, and knowing how rough the case was, knew that they needed to go Molly's. Who knew that a conversation about a flatscreen tv, could end in Erin being pregnant. Jay had been wanting to propose to Erin for a while now, he asked Will to get their mothers engagement ring for him, and Will did just that. Jay had kept the ring in his locker at work, as that was the only place that Erin didn't look for things, and he decided that he was going to ask Erin to marry him in this bar. 

"Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?" Jay asked. 

"Of course I will." Erin said, smiling from ear to ear. Jay put the engagement ring on Erin's finger and kissed her. 

"Let's finish this at home." Erin whispered, and Jay agreed with her. He put money on the table and the two of them left Molly's. 

xxx

The two of them hadn't been intermit with each other since Erin started to show, as she felt uncomfortable. It didn't mean that she was turned on from time to time. There were times while Erin and Jay were at work and Erin dragged Jay to the locker room, for a quickie, not that Jay complained. Which just meant making out against the locker for a few minutes. That is what they did when they arrived home, however the both of them were lying on the bed. 

xxx

As Erin was heavily pregnant, she couldn't sleep as the baby had become a kick boxer at night, because of this Jay hadn't got much sleep either, also his ptsd had come back, and not sleeping didn't cause nightmares. Currently it was 3am and were lying in bed together awake. 

"Do you want to get married later?" Erin asked. 

"I thought you wanted a wedding." Jay said. 

"No, I just want to married to you." Erin said. 

"Ok, we'll get married later then." Jay said. 

xxx

Everyone in intelligence knew about Jay and Erin getting engaged, and their impending wedding later in the day. Erin sent group message to the team, except Hank. She knew a phone call would be better. Hank wasn't surprised that Erin and Jay got engaged, to be honest, he had been waiting for them to get engaged since Erin announced that she was pregnant. 

xxx

Erin was now 12 weeks pregnant, that was when she had decided to tell everyone that she was pregnant, however Erin had a feeling that everyone already knew, as she had suffered from terrible morning sickness. Jay knew that Erin was pregnant the day she took the test. She had stayed home from work that day, as her morning sickness was terrible that day. She had a feeling that she could be pregnant, so Erin went and got pregnancy tests from a small store and headed home. After taking the pregnancy tests, Erin had called Jay, and told him to come home. He came home soon after Erin called him. Erin knew that she had to tell Jay, there were no more secrets between the couple. 

"Are you ok Erin? You sounded upset." Jay said. 

"I had a feeling that I'm pregnant, so I took a pregnancy test and it's positive." Erin said. 

"Are you serious?" Jay asked. 

"Yeah. I'm serious." Erin said. Not knowing how Jay was reacting. Jay came over to Erin and hugged her. 

"We're going to be ok. I just want you to know that." Jay told Erin. 

"You sure?" Erin said, she had been silently crying. Her cheeks were tear stained. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Jay said. 

xxx

Now Erin was standing in Hank's office, freaking out. She had to tell him, knowing she would be put on desk duty. 

"Hank, I have something to tell you." Erin said. 

"What is it?" Hank asked. 

"I'm pregnant." Erin said. Erin expected Hank to be surprised, or angry, but he wasn't. 

"I know." Hank said. 

"How? Jay and I haven't even told anyone." Erin said. 

"You haven't been hiding it that well, the guys are just not observant sometimes." Hank said. 

"Then why didn't you put me on desk duty as soon as you knew?" Erin asked, as this was not the Hank Voight she knew. 

"Because, I saw that Jay had it under control." Hank said. 

"Are you mad at us?" Erin asked, she knew she sounded like a scared child. 

"No, I'm not mad. I just thought that you and Jay would be married before you had kids." Hank said. Erin hadn't thought about kids or marriage until she started to date Jay. Erin went back to her desk, Jay didn't say anything to Erin, as he was engrossed in paperwork.

xxx

Erin and Jay were driving to the victims home, to inform the victims family of their passing, when Jay asked about what Hank said. 

"So is Hank mad at us?" Jay asked. 

"No, but he already knew that I'm pregnant." Erin said. 

"How? We were careful." Jay said. 

"According to Hank, we weren't." Erin said. 

"If he knew, why didn't Hank handcuff you to your desk?" Jay asked. 

"I asked him the same question. He told me that we had it under control." Erin said. Jay and Erin had agreed that Erin would not go on raids anymore, she would only notify victims families. 

xxx

Erin had been on maturnity leave since the start of her eighth month, however Erin hadn't really been on leave. She decided to pick and choose what days she would be in the bullpen. Today was one of those days where Erin didn't want to go to work, so she didn't. Erin decided to have a lazy day, the baby was craving ice cream that wasn't in the freezer. So Erin went to buy the ice cream that she wanted, thankfully she could still drive. As Erin was driving home from her ice cream run, another car ran a red light, and crashed into Erin. 

xxx

"What do we have?" Maggie asked, as Gabby and Sylvie wheeled Erin into Chicago Med. 

"Erin Lindsay, 32, heavily pregnant. She was in a car crash, her stats and the baby's have been low from the time we arrived. She also hasn't regained consciousness." Sylvie said

"Page Dr Rhodes and Dr Manning." Maggie said to April who was near by. Connor and Natalie came quickly and were shocked by what they saw. 

"How did this happen?" Natalie asked, after they transfer Erin to a bed. 

"She was in a car crash." Maggie said. 

"We need to tell Will, and order a head ct, and a ultrasound, I'm afraid that something might of happened to the baby." Natalie said. Will was told about Erin's accident. Will then called Jay. Jay came about an hour after Will called him, as he was a bust and didn't have his phone on him. 

"Will what happened?" Jay asked. 

"Erin was in a car accident." Will said. 

"How?" Jay asked. 

"Another car crashed into her." Will said. 

"Is she ok?" Jay asked. 

"She's in surgery. Natalie had decided to do an emergency c-section, as Erin's injuries are quite bad. Conor is also in the surgery." Will said. 

"Can I see my baby please?" Jay asked. 

"Of course, the last I heard is that your baby girl was put in the nursery. Natalie also told me that another couple of days and your baby girl would of been born." Will said, and the two brothers headed to the maternity ward. Erin and Jay had not revealed the name of their baby girl, but everyone knew the gender. 

xxx

Jay wasn't even holding his daughter for one second, when Will asked what his niece's name was. Jay knew that Erin's life was hanging in the balance even though they were going to tell everyone together, Jay just decided to tell his brother. 

"Her name is Annie Camille Halstead. Erin wanted to keep the memory of the woman who was actually a mother to her." Jay said, looking down at his baby girl. 

xxx 

Jay was with his baby girl a couple more hours, that was until Natalie found him. 

"Will told me you'll be in here." Natalie said. 

"How's Erin?" Jay asked.

"She made it through surgery, however she still has a long way to go. The impact of the crash was quite brutal." Natalie said. 

"Can I see her now?" Jay asked. 

"Of course, I'll take you to her. She's in the ICU." Natalie said. 

xxx

Jay was talking to Erin, as both Will and Natalie told Jay that doing this could help. That is when it went downhill. The monitors started to flatline, so Jay pressed the emergency button, and Doctor Rhodes and Natalie came running into the room. Jay stayed in the room, even though he knew he wasn't allowed. Doctor Rhodes tried to save Erin, but it was too late. The extent of her injuries were too much, that Erin passed away. As soon as Doctor Rhodes called the time of death. Jay came over to Erin's bed and started holding onto her. Jay just started to cry hysterically. A few minutes later, Will came into the room and saw his brother crying. He had to physically remove Jay from Erin's body. 

"Jay, look at me." Will said. Jay heard his brothers voice and looked at his brother. 

"Erin wouldn't want this. She would want you to look after Annie and to move on whenever you're ready." Will said. Will was right, but Jay knew that he could never move on from Erin. Jay left Erin's room, and went back to the nursery. 

"Hey baby girl, it's only you and me now." Jay whispered to his daughter. 

xxx 

It has been 16 years since Erin died, and Jay could never tell his daughter how her mother died. It was too painful to remember. If he didn't have Annie, he would of slipped into a dark hole when Erin died, but Annie was his light and his last reminder of Erin. Annie had a motherly figure in her life and that person was Kim. She was a huge help to Annie when she reached the pre-teen stage and Jay didn't know how to handle his daughter. That would of been something that Erin would of handled if she was still alive. 

xxx

Jay was sitting on the couch, watching television and a beer in hand. When Annie came out of her room, and sat down on the couch. 

"Can you tell me how mum died?" Annie asked. 

"Why?" Jay asked. 

"Because I kept looking at pictures of you and her today. And I think it's time that I know." Annie said. Jay knew this day was coming, so decided to just tell her. 

"It was the day that you were born. You're mother was heavily pregnant, and decided not to go to work. She was driving home after going out and she got hit by another car. She died after you were born, but she never got to meet you." Jay said, a stray tear going down his cheek. Annie started to cry silently too. Annie knew that her father would never move on, because she could tell by the pictures and snippets of stories that she was told that Erin Lindsay was the love of Jay Halstead's life and Jay was the love of Erin's life.


End file.
